sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Comfy
"Getting Comfy" 'is the fourth episode of the first season of 'Decay and Rebirth' Synopsis Red Pearl gets used to living with the Crystal Gems. Plot/Script Morning Amethyst: Hey, Pearl, do we have any more pre-made tissue paper sandwiches in the fridge? Pearl: No. You ate all of them. *rolls eyes* Amethyst: Humph. Well, I'm going to go ask the other Pearl if ''she ''has any sandwiches. Pearl: Wait! She's still getting used to living with us! Or, rather, near us! Amethyst: If she's gonna get used to living with us, she's gotta get used to tissue sandwich requests. Pearl: *sigh* Alright, fin- Amethyst: *sprints out the door* Pearl: *shakes head in disbelief* Amethyst: *knocks on the shack door* Hey, other Pearl! Red Pearl: *opens door* I'm Red Pearl. Amethyst: *walks in the room to discover that everything is painted a lovely hue of red and the smaller, broken bed is moved to the side to make room for a luxury bed* Whoa. Uh... Where did you get all this from? Red Pearl: Well, I didn't like the bed and the... white blankness of it, so I went into the town at night. There were some buildings and they had lots of things in them. So they must've been 'take what you need' warehouses or something, right? The doors wouldn't work so I had to burn the doors to get in. Then I got some red paint and this bed, nothing else. Amethyst: Uh... Dude. You just stole from a ''store. Red Pearl: What?! ''I-I would never do that! That's crime! Amethyst: And you did it. Well, Pearl's gonna freak when she finds out! But then she's gonna make me or Garnet go pay for it... Meh. Red Pearl: *blinks* You have to ''pay ''for things? Amethyst: Of course! Wait, I forgot to ask you! Do you have any tissue sandwiches? Red Pearl: Um, no, why would I have tissue sandwiches? Amethyst: Never mind. Well, see you later! *walks out of Red Pearl's shack* Red Pearl: Oh. Ok. that day... Pearl: You see, this is money. It's human currency and they use it when they want to 'buy' something. Red Pearl: They don't trade services? Pearl: Oh, good gracious, no. Well, sometimes they do, but only if they choose to do so. Red Pearl: Oh. Well... I think I understand now. Pearl: Okay! Then we're done for the day. Steven: *comes running into the room* Pearl! Pearl: Yes, Steven? Steven: It's time to watch Crying Breakfast Friends! Pearl: Please, Steven, I still have to wash the dishes. Steven: Please? *makes puppy eyes* Pearl: *sigh* Alright, but only for ten minutes. Steven: Yay! Today it's season four, episode nine, Coffee Tears! Pearl: *grumbles* This better be quick. Red Pearl: And what is this... Crying Breakfast Friends? Steven: *gasp* It's only the best show in the world! Red Pearl: W-What? Pearl: He means it's his favourite TV show. Red Pearl: Oh. Steven: It's starting and Garnet and Amethyst are already there! C'mon, let's hurry! Amethyst: Yo dudes. Steven, you missed the part where Sad Pancake walks into the garbage! Hah! Steven: Aww, that was my favourite part. Wait, here comes Coffee! Amethyst: Whoa! Epic! Red Pearl: Um... Pearl: It's ok. I didn't get it the first time either. Steven & Amethyst: *gasp* Pearl: Alright, ten minutes is over, I need to go wash the dishes. Steven: Aww, ok. Pearl: *walks to kitchen* Red Pearl: Well, I'm going to go back to my room. Amethyst: Suit yourself. Oh, and tell me if you find any tissue sandwiches, kay? [Continued in 'Demise Draws Near] Category:Sunny Multiverse